


ACIER

by jeongheessi



Category: Triple H (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, Marijuana, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongheessi/pseuds/jeongheessi
Summary: "Acier" means 'steel' in French. The creator of this group hopes this name makes the group strong, unbreakable and slowly but definitely shattering the world's best criminals. This group formed by Choi Seunghyun at the first night of the apocalypse. Ever since his death, Kim Namjoon takes the lead. The group faces so many obstacle, but the biggest one is the zombies, and the humans. The humans, of course. Can this group protect their own safety, while at the same time fights with the world's deadly game?





	ACIER

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys so this is my first post here in ao3!! I was writing on asianfanfics before, but never actually had the time to continue those. The ship that i will go down with is also broken up alrd, right, fuck me :(
> 
> so if any of u aware, this is also my fanfic there with the same name, different main character !!! I use bangtan's member as this main character because i just love them so much and i want y'all to imagine them being soooooooo dependable and sweaty and strong shit on the apocalypse :((((( this series are inspired by the greatest game in the whole history, The Last of Us. Anyway, i made a few modification so it will be a lil bit different with my ACIER on aff :))
> 
> SOOOOO I hope yall enjoy this and if u have any suggestion just type in the comments aahhh! Thankyou and much love xoxo

Prologue

***

_**LUX Nightclub** _

_**Hongdae, Seogyo-dong, Mapo-gu, Seoul, South Korea** _

_**September 12th, 12.06 am** _

_**Total infected: 36** _

_**Total dead: 0** _

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAN!" Somebody shouted beside his ear, he didn't even know who is it, but, okay. That's fine. He smiled, "Thanks, man," he said sincerely.

 

He saw his best friend, Yoongi approached him with a bottle of vodka in his right hand, and shot glasses in the other. "Who's that, joon?" Yoongi ask. As he shrugged, his bestfriend sits down on the couch, and plucked a finger inside his own ear. "Whoa, the music's getting louder. No wonder. Happy birthday, dude. Here's to another 20 years of friendship," Yoongi shouted and pour a glass of vodka for himself and Namjoon, the birthday boy. "Wanna get baked today?"

 

Namjoon contemplating for a while before shaking his head. He just didn't feel like getting high today. This club is busy enough. Everyone chattering here and there, the bartenders never stop mixing drinks. The female strippers are grinding their body on the pole. Hell, he and Yoongi didn't even like woman. This is a life that he's been living for his whole college year until now, he's already completed his thesis and got the Psychologist title. He's too old for this shit, he thinks. He's 24 right now, he should act like one. 

 

Yoongi is the one's shrugging now, and snatch a bong from the other table. He opened a small plastic bag and put the ground-up cannabis on the bowl, fill the bong with water, and light up. When Yoongi exhales, all he saw is Namjoon's worried face, looking outside the night club. Spontaneously and out of curiosity, Yoongi looks outside as well. The sight made him choked on the air he's been inhaling. Sorry, is that people- biting other people on the street? In that exact moment, the big glass windows broke, and someone with a seizures thrown inside the club. 

 

_Literally, what the fuck?_

 

Screams are heard from every direction. Yoongi looked up at Namjoon who's already standing up, and in the first time in forever, he sees a fire in his best friend eyes. Was he-? Was Namjoon pumped by this sight? Don't wanna know.

 

But on the other hand, the person with seizure stops. Namjoon and Yoongi stands about 3 meter with the person, but they can see clearly that he's been standing up, and start walking slowly towards a stripper in front of him. For a second, everything looked fine. It's all change when the seizure person bite the neck of the stripper, though. Cliche, right? Like the one we saw in the movies. But that's what happened before Yoongi's eyes- or more like... cloudy eyes. Oh fuck, he forgot even though he's a budtender, he's still weak to the effect of the cannabis. "Yoongi, we have to get out of here," he heard Namjoon say. "Dude come on, follow me- NO! Left your bong behind, for fuck sake,"

 

Yoongi, surprisingly still had time to grinned towards Namjoon. But he put his bong anyway, and follow Namjoon quietly to the back door, when the bar is still in chaos after the biting tragedy. Namjoon didn't want to turn back his gaze, so he's just looks forward and gripping Yoongi's wrist so hard like He's gonna lose Yoongi once he's careless.

 

Nope, he's not losing his only best friend. 

 

But why should this happen on his birthday though? Biggest mystery ever.

_********_

_** Evacuation tent / quarantine zone ** _

_** Yuseong-daero, Daejeon, South Korea ** _

_** September 12th, 07.30 am ** _

_** Total infected: 180 ** _

_** Total dead: 58 ** _

Choi Seunghyun stared blankly at all humans who surrounded him.

Some of them were crying, some of them passed out, some of them just stayed quiet and maybe somehow, they still can't believe this kind of tragedy happened this fast. Nobody predicted that the crazy professor's invention become a big success. Everyone scoffed him, telling him that bringing the people who is dead, back to life again, is impossible. He locked himself in his laboratory for years. Guess what? He did it. He's been developing this drug for nearly 20 years, until his wife's death. It didn't make him stopped, else, the event only makes him more enthusiastic and finishing the drug for only 6 months after his wife dead.

His wife, obviously, is the first dead person that comes back alive. The first thing the professor did to her was hugging her warmly. The first thing his wife did to him was burying her sharp teeth to his neck which made him convulsive seizures, and turns him to be one of the undead within 1 hour. That's how this all started. It's a shame.

"Um, sir?" An innocent voice interrupted his daydream. Seunghyun opened his eyes and he could see that the man in front of him was startled a bit. Usual reaction he tends to receive from everyone. Moreover, his eye-lenses must be fell somewhere. "Sir, are you free? Could you be one of the guards in front of the tent? I saw your shooting skill before- um...It was incredible," he said, quietly, but without any hesitation.

"Why should I?" He asked coldly. "I could've got killed just for these people. I don't even know them personally. Why would I die for them?"

"Please, sir, please. I beg you. There would be more victims if we don't have a guard out there. Okay, we have one. But she's a girl, and she's alone," that sclera-rich man pleaded. Seunghyun stared at him and reloads his shotgun noisily. Once again, the latter jumped out a bit. But he's not leaving him or shows some fear. Instead, he stayed there and kneels. "Sir, please, I beg you,"

Everyone was looking at them, it's like the latter was proposed to Seunghyun or something. He didn't want these people to pay attention at him, so he whispers; "okay! Get the fuck up, you're embarrassing. I'll go outside now,"

"Thank you very much, sir! Oh, my God! Let me accompany you to the other entrance. Oh, you're so kind!" He complimented. Seunghyun feels a bit better. This man wasn't so bad after all. "What's your name?"

"Do Kyungsoo, sir,"

"Nah, Kyungsoo. Why don't you be the guard yourself? That way you don't have to be a beggar in front of me,"

"Sir, I would love to. But you see," Kyungsoo quietly said. "I'm so short... And I could only handle bows, not shotgun, that wouldn’t help, right?" He's right. He's like 9 inches shorter than Seunghyun. But his attitude... Seunghyun liked that kind of attitude. Obviously. He's looking for a friend that could be a help for each other and a help for all the people in this world. What he says earlier isn't true. He would love to get killed by those zombies for those people inside the evacuation tent. "How about you tell me your name too, sir?"

Seunghyun felt a large amount of respect with this little guy. He's about to give him his street name instead, but it's not an appropriate thing to do to him. He rarely told other people his real name though. Maybe this man should wait a little bit until Seunghyun trust him fully. "Hmm... Let me think. If I don't die tonight, maybe tomorrow night I would tell you my name. Anyway, who's the woman you tell me earlier? The one who becomes the only guard before I come to the rescue," Seunghyun asked, pulling a chair beside Kyungsoo's body and take a seat with his shotgun on his lap. "Oh, you'll meet her later. Or tomorrow, to be exact. And sir, can I ask you one last question?" he squeaked, lowering his body a little. Seems like he's didn't really want to ask, but he really seems curious.

"Go ahead," he replied. Stared at Kyungsoo's eyes deeply, makes him blinks. By any chance, he did know what is Kyungsoo going to ask.

"Yo-Your eyes... What-" he stuttered. Kyungsoo seems to be intimidated by Seunghyun's looks. The truth is, Seunghyun feel the same, most likely because his eyes is as big as a ping pong ball. He just didn't mention it. "What happened to- your eyes, sir? I-I'm sorry for being impudent... You can ignore my question if you want,”

“Hmm, let me tell you someday if I still alive,” he smiles slightly at his new friend. Can Seunghyun call him with that title? Friend? He hoped so.

****

_** Evacuation tent ** _

_** Yuseong-daero, Daejeon, South Korea ** _

_** September 12th, 2.00 am ** _

_** Total infected: 388 ** _

_** Total dead: 167 ** _

“Oi, wake the fuck up,” someone called him, shakes his body rapidly. It’s not Kyungsoo’s voice. Then he realized he was guarding the tent all day long. It’s tiring and he didn’t have any coffee yesterday morning, so he unconsciously fell asleep. His shotgun still on his lap and Seunghyun remembered killing a few zombies. It’s noon already. The sun is so fucking high he could feel his face burning.

“Sorry, I’ve fallen asleep,” Seunghyun said, rubbing his eyes, then looked deeply into the other’s eyes. Again, he feels something different in that other woman, just like he did to Kyungsoo. She was carrying a bow on one arm and holding a revolver in the other arm. She stared at Seunghyun and ignores his eyes. Whoa, he didn’t expect such a greeting. Usually people will questioningly take a lot of attention into his, well, different eyes.

The woman looked around the tent for a while. “You shouldn’t fall asleep, though,” he said. “A dozen of zombies could have barged in when you were sleeping,”

“I’m sorry. I’m so tired yesterday.”

“So am I. I didn’t have any coffee yesterday. My head was throbbing in pain but I keep myself up until 5 in the morning. Then I sleep for 2 hours then start guarding again. Since no one’s brave enough to safe this tent from the danger due to their ‘shock’ and ‘trauma’,” she snorted, “So I must step up and be the one who do it. I was so relieved when Kyungsoo said that a man agreed to be a guard too, but turns out he’s peacefully sleeping here.”

Who the hell is she talking about? Oh... Wait... That's Seunghyun himself.

Seunghyun didn’t know who she is. He didn’t even know why he feels intimidated by her gaze, not the other way around. She is so scary, and mysterious, he would say. He feels ashamed, really. “But okay, I forgave you already. Come in, finally some other men were willing to take your place,”

He follows her like a puppy from behind. The fact that Seunghyun is taller than her made the scene look funny. She’s impolite, and talkative, but she’s interesting. Oh, and intimidating too, has he mentioned that before? “Who’s your name?” he asked the shorter woman. The other stole a glance at Seunghyun and said, “I won’t say it until you tell your name to Kyungsoo,”

Seunghyun was taken aback.

“Kyung! Come here!” she called the shortest guy he ever met to approach her and the mysterious woman. Seunghyun is curious about her. “My name is…” Hhh, he’s not ready. “Choi-...Seunghyun. But that's a secret,"

Kyungsoo keep his face flat. “Okay, Seunghyun hyung. Krystal, what are you doing here?” he innocently asked.  _Oooh, an english name._

“Kyungsoo...”

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked innocently.

“Ah. Forget it. Just go back to your meal,”

“Bye,” he waved like a school boy who was getting ready for his first day.

He could already tell that this quarantine won’t be so boring. These two people  _are_  interesting.

***

_** Evacuation tent ** _

_** Yuseong-daero, Daejeon, South Korea ** _

_** September 20th, 3.34 pm ** _

_** Total infected: 3900 ** _

_** Total dead: 2390 ** _

It's been like one week that Seunghyun stayed in the evacuation tent and  _it's so uncomfortable_. Not gonna lie though, his back was aching because he shares a sleeping bag with tiny Kyungsoo. Truth is, he has his own sleeping bag in his house. But some fuckers had been visiting it and stole everything and his house's a mess now. It's a relief that he still manages to bring the most important thing. Such as clothes, weapon, health supplies, cigarettes of course, and life. Pfft.

Anyway, it's not like he's complaining though. The fact that Kyungsoo want to share his sleeping bag with Seunghyun make him happy a little bit. That means he consider Seunghyun as his friend. Oh, and he hasn't told them anything about his eyes. They're not questioning it either.

With a lot of time spent in the tent, somehow made him closer to Kyungsoo, and… Krystal, of course. She’s not so bad, and she’s… you know, very pretty. They're the only friends he had, but it's okay. In the past, people like his school friends, some stranger, even his own relatives tend to freak out just by seeing him. It's the same now for the people in this tent. They never talked more than 1 minute with Seunghyun. Was he that intimidating? He guesses so.

He’s a talkative human being, but just a few people know about that. Simply because he's an introvert. Whenever he's alone with Krystal and Kyungsoo, he always talks a lot. They discussed some plans after leaving the evacuation tent. Seunghyun already has a brilliant idea, but he hasn't asked the two yet. He doesn't know that whether they'll agree or not. "Seunghyun hyung," a familiar voice said playfully. "Why are you always daydreaming?"

"Oh, you know, just thinking about so many things. Like I haven't had any coffee in a few days, and how inconvenient this kinda place is," he replied.

"Then you always can step out from that door, hyung. No offense, just suggestion." Kyungsoo sits beside him. “You know, there’s some people from Daegu’s quarantine who will be moved into this quarantine. I heard it will be 100~ish people? Wow, it’s gonna get more cramped! Sooooo excited!”

Seunghyun laughed. He loves when Kyungsoo said sarcasm like this. In other way to putting it, Seunghyun really liked Kyungsoo. Not in the romantic way. He's not that desperate. But in a brotherly way. Kyungsoo is super kind and adorable. He's not afraid with Seunghyun too, which is a plus. Kyungsoo loved pororo, and what's funny is he does look like one. Turns out behind that doe eyes and heart-shaped lips, he is a chemist. That motherfucker used to experiment making some medicine and poison. He can even make a simple but useful traps. A face could kill, right?

But Seunghyun liked Krystal too. Again, not in romantic way… Or he thinks so. She's responsible and braver than a bunch of men in the tent. One day a man trying to make a funny show by strangling a little girl. Turns out she's dead due to his strong grip. Krystal was mad as fuck, because what he did is out of the line. She kicked him out but he comes back. He punched her in the nose making it broken, he punched her eyes making it swollen and he almost raped her shamelessly, but she destroys his face with her knife. Seunghyun literally clapped on her brutality. She looked so innocent, almost as cute as a baby, that no one would predict she is a very different person inside. Turns out she is a forensic in a local police department. She is the best in profiling and she could help some injured people too. Helpful and smart. Yes, she is everyone's role model. Seunghyun's and Kyungsoo's girl.

Suddenly, a man named Tao, a Chinese dude, who’s in charge of being the guard that day, barged into the narrow tent. He was breathless and yelling, "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! THE INFECTED HAS SUCCESSFULLY DESTROY OUR SHIELD! BRING YOUR MOST PRECIOUS THINGS AND GO!!!! NOWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

"Jung Soojung!!!" Seunghyun stands immediately, quickly packing his bag and reloads his shotgun. His eyes wanders, searching for the figure of the woman who’s supposedly not in charge today. He grips Kyungsoo's wrist tightly. He won't lose his friends again. Not today! "Let's stick together, Kyung. We have to get out of this mess alive,"

Kyungsoo nodded. The peaceful tent has just turn into a super mess. They couldn't see Krystal everywhere. He starts to panicked. Where is she? Where is that rascal??

Anyway, Seunghyun has never seen anything so chaotic like this on his life. Everyone was running to each direction and start to care about themselves. Some people were injured and trampled, but no one could give a fuck about that. The most important thing is their own life.  _As expected, humans._

Turns out that fearless woman is on the entrance, shooting some zombies that managed to climb in the shield. She obviously was trying her hardest. "Krys! We should get the fuck out of here! Don't mind them again! Come on, Krys!"

"But-the infected... The peoples inside..."

"Fuck them! You should take care of your safety too, dumbass! Come on!" Kyungsoo unexpectedly shout. Seunghyun was whoa-ing inside his brain. They are so unpredictable. But now, he should take them out from this hell.

 

***

**_Sinan-dong, Dongnam-gu,_ **

**_Cheonan, Chungcheongnam-do, South Korea_ **

**_September 21 st, 11.00 pm_ **

**_Total infected: 5000_ **

**_Total dead: 3111_ **

 

 

"Hyung, I'm so tired. I could've died," Kyungsoo said, holding his chest painfully.

 

Seunghyun stopped walking too, because man, he doesn't even know how long they have walk. The infected are all gone and all they see now is just endless road and big trees everywhere. "Yes, Oppa, I think we should stop here. My shoulder and my leg are going to fall off," Krystal continues, breathless.

"Okay, we have to make a tent here. Does anyone know where the hell are we right now?"

 

No one answers. "Nobody have a slightest fucking idea, I see," he nodded, busying himself with the tent. "Could have anybody help me with this fucking thing, please?"

 

In a few minutes, the three of them already hugging each other tightly due to the cold weather. This kind of atmosphere reminds Seunghyun of something bad he didn't really remember. He just knows that one day, in a very cold night, he was abandoned, or whatever it is. At any rate, he always feels bad in a cold surrounding. He didn't like it. "Ooh, my fucking god, I want to search some wood that can be used to make a fire, but my leg wouldn't listen to my brain. It was frozen. How can we forgot our sweater, hyungnim?" Kyungsoo shivers, hugging the other two more tight than ever. As if he has known them forever. In a normal day, the scene would look very cute, to be honest.

 

"Because," Seunghyun coughed. "This woman was disappearing and we care about her more than our sweater, ah, fuck it,"

 

“Aww, should I be flattered, Oppa?” Krystal managed to laugh in between the shivers and the cold they’re going through. “Anyway, fuck, you two dumb asses, why would you guys forgot your sweaters? What’s inside your bags?”

 

“Marijuana, the grinder and the devices,” Kyungsoo innocently, -not really- answered. “I even bring some snacks, which basically not mine. But who cares? And this fucking tent, of course,”

 

Krystal clenched her fist, but her hands is too frozen from the cold to punch Kyungsoo. “Is your head full of weed instead of brain? We don't know if there's any water though, oh my God, you such a calvish” she scoffed. Kyungsoo grinned like a comedian, and trying to sound as innocent as he could. “Says that to all the bombs I created, Krys,”

 

“At least I’m not as dumb as this cartoon character,” Seunghyun said, looking proud of himself. “Instead of marijuana, I have like some weapons we could use, and cigarette, and liquor of course!”

 

“Wait, no one brings my first-aid kit?” Krystal asked. The two boys grinned.

 

“Oh, my God, you dumb fucks,” she whined. “We have to keep our mouth chattering to makes our body warm, don’t you guys think?”

 

“Agreed! Gosh, are we suddenly fly to Antarctica? Because I feel like the coldness are the same! Or are someone suddenly move us to a fridge?” Kyungsoo said. "And we're surrounded by nothing but trees! Exciting!" 

 

Seunghyun looks around, and he's hate to admit it but Kyungsoo's right. There's nothing on their sight besides trees, bush, and darkness. In that exact moment, he heard a movement behind the bush. He release his hug to the other two, and stand up. Sneakily he take a small pocket knife inside his jeans, and whispering "wait," to the other two. As he got closer and closer, all he could hear is a sound of bickering. And it sounds like a man... THREE men? "Oh, hello!" a very beautiful and glowing human being Seunghyun's ever met in his whole life are appeared suddenly from between the bushes. He's wearing a pink sweater and a padding jacket, with a big old backpack on his back, and a... is that a stove?!

 

Even though they looked harmless, Seunghyun can't let his guard down. He's got two person to protect. Following the pink man, there's two more people behind him. The pink man are smiling like it can't be his last day in the world, and the much smaller man are nagging at the other. 

 

"Seokjin hyung, can we left behind this big ass pot? It will not be functional when we're about to get baked though," the smaller man looks struggled to bring the pot, his own backpack, and a plastic full of food supplies, as well as a small revolver around his waist. 

 

"Stop talking crap, Min Yoongi! We have to use that grenade to kill all the zombies outside the convenient store JUST BECAUSE you want me to make a spiked mac and cheese! Fuck, next time you ask me to cook shit, I will just say 'go fuck yourself in the ass with that bong' so loud that your hungry ass will feed itself!"

 

"Oh stay calm baby, Yoongi is just jealous of your cooking skill," the tallest of the three finally speaks up, laughing vigorously. Please kill him if he's wrong, but all he sees on the tallest is a heart eyes for the pink man. "And thanks for the grenade idea earlier. We could've died because of certain someone,"

 

The three are so immersed in their own conversation, that they forgot there's another three person standing before them. Until the tallest comes out from the bush, standing completely before Seunghyun, Kyungsoo and Krystal. "Hello? Are there just the three of you? Greetings, I'm Namjoon. This is my best friend, Min Yoongi-" he points at the smallest man, "and my wife, Kim Seokjin-" he smiles at the pink man. "No, just kidding. We met like five days ago? and I already know he's the love of my li-"

 

"ANYWAY! Can we stay here? I can cook. Mostly spiked though, because this freaking budtender likes to get high occasionally," Seokjin smiles. "But I can make normal foods too! We're raided this one store downtown, and the electricity are still on! We almost stayed there until one certain person got the fire alarm off though,"

 

"Can you stop criticize me, hyung,"

 

"No."

 

"....Okay. Anyway, sorry for this endless nagging. Can we stay here? We have our own tent, if you wanna share. If you're all is not okay with it, we can go, though,"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes had been lighten up since the first time he heard 'spiked mac and cheese' from Seokjin's mouth. "Of course you can! Right, hyung?" He looked up at Seunghyun, playing with his puppy eyes and begging quietly. "They can stay, yes?"

 

And Seunghyun is weak of him. They looked harmless though, like he said earlier.

 

"....Okay."

 

That night, Kyungsoo made his long-lost bud mate. He's never been this stoned since the apocalypse begins. Seunghyun find another interest on the other three, and making philosophical and psychology talks with Namjoon, while Seokjin and Krystal bond over a spiked mac and cheese.

 

He could see that this is going to end well.

******

 

**[CHARACTER INTRODUCTION]**

**Kim Namjoon - 24 - Adult Psychologist**

**Min Yoongi - 25 - part-time composer, full-time budtender**

****

**Choi Seunghyun - 29 - Psychiatry**

****

**Do Kyungsoo - 25 - Bomb Maker/Engineer**

****

**Krystal Jung / Jung Soojung - 24 - Forensics/Doctor**

****

**Kim Seokjin - 26 - Chef**

****

 


End file.
